Resistors are often employed in integrated circuit (IC) structures to develop currents that operate the circuits or to sense currents by developing a voltage drop. However, such resistors often have unacceptable high temperature coefficients. For example, if the aluminum metallization is employed to create a resistor, its value will vary almost 50% over the temperature range of 0.degree. to 125.degree. C. This in combination with the normal manufacturing tolerances will yield a very large overall variation in resistor value.